The Administrative Core shall continue to supply overall management, guidance, and direction to UCSF's ADRC. Simultaneously it will further solidify effective relationships between the Center and its parent institution, while facilitating interactions with the national ADC community. This core will provide the administrative infrastructure to guide interactions among the UCSF ADRC cores and projects, will facilitate the efforts to enrich the training of researchers and patient care providers at UCSF, and will develop programs to support patient participants and sustain dementia caregivers. The Administrative core will also continue to promote the goal of increasing participation of minority populations in the ADRC. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative Core provides the infrastructure for management and operations of the UCSF Alzheimer's Disease Research Center. It works closely with all Cores, Projects and Pilot studies to aid in successful fiscal and resource management as well as provide communication systems for integration and reporting.